Chicken Soup for JD's Soul
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Slash. J.D. obsesses over the handsome Dr. Cox as all hell breaks loose over the hospital. A game of tag and chicken chunk hockey is all J.D. needs to motivate himself to talk to his crush Perry. Rated M for sexual situations.


_Based on a dream I had._

_

* * *

_

It was a quite morning at Sacred Heart Hospital. The noise inside of the hospital was relatively low for such a busy morning. It was strange, considering how the place was always bouncing like a college bar. Dr. Kelso had been in a strange fixing up mood.

He decided to try some new things out for the hospital. He had Janitor install several new bathroom sinks and toilets. Kelso also decided to trade in the crappy plastic cafeteria chairs for brand new long, brown wooden benches.

At first, the doctors weren't fond over the wooden benches. They complained how they were too hard to sit on. Several doctors however, discovered that the benches did have a huge upside. On several occasions, Dr. Kelso discovered a few doctors getting freaky on the them.

Those occurrences caused a slight uproar for the entire hospital staff. The bad thing about the awkward situations, was that it was Dr. Kelso who had discovered the benches naughty secret in the first place. The doctors knew Kelso would never tell the delicious secret, he'd rather have the doctors figure it out for themselves.

Dr. John Dorian was sitting inside the cafeteria along side his greatest friends and co-workers. His long time friend Elliot, was sitting directly in front of him, munching on her breakfast sandwich and crisp toast. Even Dr. Cox, J.D.'s biggest crush, was in the close proximity of the cafeteria table they were arranged around.

Carla was sitting on the left next to Elliot, immersed in a heated discussion about the current nursing staff. Apparently, Carla had discovered that one of the night nurses had been regularly stealing from the hospital.

J.D. sat in silence, his thoughts were submerged in one of his many daydreams. This particular daydream consisted of what his future would be like if him and Dr. Cox hooked up. J.D.'s day dream was cut short due to the man of literally his dreams speaking to Elliot and Carla.

"-and it would literally end everything. No joke, even Bob-O wouldn't have a clue about it."

J.D. sighed silently to himself, staring at the overly handsome Dr. Cox standing directly next to Elliot. His eyes traced over every single inch of the older man's fit body. J.D. had never seen Perry this well toned. It was as if he was teasing him over the greatness of his physical strength.

Of course, that was all in J.D.'s mind. Dr. Cox would _never_ do something like that just to have him drooling at the sight of his near perfect body. The intoxicating smell of Perry's Old Spice Pure Sport after shave flooded the younger doctor's nostrils. The alluring aroma was almost too much for J.D. to handle.

Perry's well toned biceps were all J.D. could think about. He imagined himself actually touching those massive arms of his. He thought about what it would be like to squeeze those fine muscles he often dreamt about.

J.D.'s mind began racing all over the place, as it was filled to the brim with thoughts and intense images of Dr. Cox. Inside of his mind, J.D. could almost taste those beautiful lips of his. Perry's saliva and tongue bouncing all over his own mouth would be a dream come true to him. If only Dr. Cox felt the same way.

Elliot eyed J.D. like a hawk. She couldn't wrap her mind around what the young doctor was intently staring at. He couldn't have been so fascinated by the nursing staff conversation, it almost put her to sleep.

Elliot found herself making an invisible line from J.D.'s eyes to whatever he was glued on. Her mouth nearly dropped at the location where his eyes were fixed at. She found herself staring directly at Dr. Cox's bulge.

Using only the tip of her index finger, Elliot jabbed J.D. roughly in the arm getting his attention. His intense stare only broke for a split second to figure out why she'd done that.

"Elliot, I'm trying to listen to this conversation. What do you want?"

A slight scoff escaped from her light pink lips. Her eyes traced over the two male doctors for a moment, as her rant was about to begin.

"J.D., there is no way you are listening to that conversation. I gave up trying to listen to it after Carla mentioned something about a low supply of latex gloves. Give it up J.D., you can't hide the truth from me."

J.D.'s eyes unfocused from his handsome target. He gave Elliot a highly doubtful expression, as he stared down at his warm coffee cup.

"Oh yeah Elliot? If you think you're so good at figuring things out, then why don't _you_ tell me what I was listening to?"

The thin blond shook her head back and forth indicating that he wasn't listening to anything. She gave a stiff nod in the exact direction where J.D.'s eyes were previously glued to. J.D. played it off cool and calm, there was no way she was implying what he thought.

"See, I knew you couldn't figure it out. I'm too complicated of a man for you to unravel."

Elliot leaned forward on the wooden bench, getting within mere inches of J.D.'s pale face.

"Oh yeah? You're staring at Dr. Cox's crotch."

A rapid shade of bright red began washing over J.D.'s not so pale face. His eyes widened to the size of mini saucers. His voice became quickly hushed, as he stared into Elliot's eyes.

"Um…I wasn't staring at his crotch. I was staring at-um….his shirt! Yeah, I was staring at his shirt!"

J.D.'s attention instantly focused on the tight gray shirt that clung to the older man's body he claimed to be staring at.

"Hey, Dr. Cox! Where'd you get that cool shirt?"

For the first time during the long nursing staff conversation, Dr. Cox glanced over at the young doctor lusting for him.

"I got it at the Dollar Store ya' jackass. Anyway, as I was saying all you have to do-Jeeze Newbie, are you STILL staring at me?"

J.D. nervously turned his head away from his mentor facing the opposite direction. His eyes led him directly where the Janitor was standing at. Apparently, someone decided to toss their hot chicken noodle soup on the ground, just to spite him.

The Janitor glanced down at the white-hot noodle mess. Vegetables and moist crackers were laying in a pile of chicken chunks all over the previously clean cafeteria floor. The mess resembled a child's lunch time gone horribly wrong.

Crouching down to a more appropriate level, Janitor grabbed a handful of the hot, burning noodles. He brought the white, slippery noodles to his nose smelling them. He was trying to determine if the soup mess would still taste as well as it did in the bowel it was flung from.

Shrugging his shoulders, he took the messy noodles and jammed them into his mouth. He made a loud slurping sound, as he thoughtfully munched on them.

Reaching down, he scooped up the remaining white noodles into the palm of his hand. He decided to leave the chicken chunks alone, they seemed too odd to even be in the soup to begin with.

With one great sloshing sound, the white string-like noodles made their way into Janitor's mouth. Like the fist batch, he slurped them down with great force. Getting back into a standing position, Janitor peered around the cafeteria to see if anyone had watched his noodle fest.

There was only one pair of eyes that matched his own whenever he scanned the area, were those belonging to J.D. The two men intensely stared at each other as if they were safari animals stalking for a kill. Neither man blinked as their gaze increasingly intensified.

It felt as though minutes had ticked away with the long staring contest J.D. had undergone. In actual reality, only several long seconds inched by.

Elliot turned her blond head to see what J.D. had been fixed on this time. Her eyes crossed the notorious Janitor, he gave the doctors a glare they would soon not forget.

Angry at the fact his nemesis broke his victorious staring contest, Janitor watched for a moment as J.D. lustfully stared at his mentor. Janitor slightly tilted his head, mentally noting what he could say to humiliate the young mousse-haired doctor.

J.D.'s eyes led him directly to the spot where his mentor was standing a few seconds ago. To his own amazement, his mentor was no longer there. His eyes flashed around, rapidly searching for his crush.

J.D. turned his head slightly to his right, he damn near jumped out of his seat whenever he saw Dr. Cox sitting a few feet away from him. His eyes flowed over the handsome older doctor's physique, tracing every single inch of it with his mind.

J.D.'s eyes bore into the older doctor. He stalked his every little move, J.D. wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Elliot watched her friend as she took her last few bites of her delicious breakfast sandwich.

Several long minutes ticked by, as Dr. Cox was continuing his odd nursing staff conversation with Carla. J.D. wondered how the hell that conversation could last as long as it already had. Apparently, Dr. Cox and Carla were preparing for a war.

A small sigh escaped J.D.'s lips, as his eyes never ventured away from their target. Elliot swallowed down the remainding part of her toast. She didn't even have to bother to figure out where her friend's eyes were this time, it was too obvious.

"What's wrong J.D.? You were fine just a minute ago."

Never breaking his strong stare, he replied to her in a quick fashion.

"Dr. Cox is ignoring me! All he cares about is that stupid nursing staff thing. It's not even interesting! Why won't he talk to me for once!"

The volume of J.D.'s voice was louder than he thought it would be. Panicking, he glanced around the cafeteria frightened that people were staring at _him_.

Luckily, the majority of the cafeteria had their eyes upon the Janitor. The jumpsuit bearing man was playing hockey with the tiny white chicken chunks and a fallen plastic trashcan.

The young doctor's eyes led him back to the man he was staring at. This time however, the man of his dreams was staring back at _him_. J.D.'s mouth slightly gaped open, as words failed to exit his mouth.

All in one giant motion, Perry slid across the wooden bench _directly_ next to J.D. He was a mere inch away from the younger doctor. J.D.'s nostrils were drinking in the intoxicating scent that was coming off of Perry's body.

Various eyes were bamboozled at the mere gesture of Dr. Cox sliding over so close to his mentee. J.D. sat dumbfounded, his eyes were fixed anywhere his mentor was not. He didn't want to see and feel the hatred that he bet was beaming from the older doctor's eyes.

Carla and Elliot froze at seeing such a remarkable display. Never had they seen Dr. Cox get _closer_ to J.D. Silence swept through the entire cafeteria area like a fight scene in an old western movie. Long, grueling minutes ticked by as J.D. tried so desperately hard to figure out what the hell just happened.

J.D. had no idea what to say or do since the love of his life scooted so close to him. Should he question Dr. Cox's action? Would the young doctor be at risk for a swift punch in the face if he even dared to look at him? Whatever the consequence was, J.D. was sure as hell not going to endure it.

As J.D.'s mind gathered up speed and momentum pondering his deduction, he began to think about the upside of the situation. What if he were to actually _talk_ to Perry? Would he actually hit him right in front of all his friends and the nameless faces in the cafeteria?

Smiling to himself, J.D. knew what course of action he would take in regards to Perry's movement. Dr. Perry Cox felt a very warm and heavy sensation across his left pectoral muscle. The strange sensation turned out to be J.D.'s mousse covered head laying against his chest.

Perry felt medium sized fingers digging into his strong left bicep muscle. J.D. had managed to fasten his entire hand around his bulging arm. The fingers made themselves at home, as they slightly dug further into his arm.

J.D. latched onto Perry's arm as if he were drowning in the ocean. His fingers were nice and secure around the fleshy arm belonging to his mentor. The young doctor's mind was spinning in giant circles. He must have been completely crazy to do something so affectionate to his mentor.

Within the deep realms of his mind, J.D. pondered what would happen next. He knew Dr. Cox wouldn't allow him to continue this display of affection. It was only a matter of seconds before J.D. would feel himself being ripped off of Perry.

Much to J.D.'s surprise, several minutes went by without Perry doing or saying a single thing. J.D. thought that he was in the clear. Nothing bad was going to happen to him as a result of this. Maybe Dr. Cox would just let this tiny incident slide, or so he thought.

J.D. felt Dr. Cox's well sculpted body roughly shift, as he knew his time was up. J.D. was glad that the affectionate moment lasted as long as it had. He knew there would never be another intimate moment similar to that.

Both of Dr. Cox's arms raised as if he was going to toss J.D. half way across the cafeteria. He was sure his great life as he knew it was going to come to a complete stop. His short time on this planet was already up.

All that was left now was to face the vicious wrath of Dr. Perry Cox. In an instant, Perry's arms fully wrapped around the scared looking doctor. J.D.'s mouth fully dropped, as his eyes averted upward at him.

The older man's eyes were fixed at the women across from him. Elliot and Carla hadn't stopped staring since Perry scooted next to J.D. The cafeteria continued to be engulfed in silence.

Not a single person uttered a word or even coughed for that matter. There weren't any sneaking eyes peering at the table J.D. and his friends occupied. Everyone kept their mouth shut and eyes else where.

The people who just happened to be in the cafeteria that day knew not to get on Dr. Cox's bad side. The nameless faces knew the harsh consequences they would have to face if they muttered a single word about the entire situation.

The remarkable situation intensified, as J.D. nuzzled his spiky head into his mentor's strong chest. It felt as though J.D. was completely dreaming. He never wanted the warm sensation of Perry's chest breathing in and out to disappear.

As soon as J.D. deeply nuzzled into his mentor's chest, he felt himself being moved. He knew this was way too good to be even remotely true. As he felt his body being moved by Perry, his thoughts began to go haywire.

He imagined that Perry was moving him because he could gain more access to his neck for intense strangulation. His mind was overflowing with violent thoughts, imagining what Perry could easily do to his doughy body.

Much to J.D.'s surprise, the older doctor held him out at arm's length. Dr. Cox blankly stared into the younger doctor's eyes. J.D. had no idea what was about to happen to him. He feared for his life, as Perry continued to stare holes into him.

Dr. Cox's void expression suddenly shifted. His eyes no longer showed hallow signs of nothingness, they began to intensify with feelings of desire and affection. His eyes were no longer the cold, iciness they had always been. His eyes now smiled with warmth and hints of kindness.

J.D. had _never_ seen this expression coming from Dr. Cox. It was as if his icy cold heart actually began to thaw. The warmth, love, and lust emitting from J.D. seemed to be enough for the older doctor. J.D. could actually see a small smile starting to form on his mentor's lips.

Dr. Cox's small expression spread into a full fledged smile. He stared deeply into J.D.'s beautiful eyes. At that very instant, J.D. knew no harm would come to him from burying his head into Perry's chest. He knew that familiar stare, even if it was coming from a man who never showed that much emotion.

"I love you J.D."

A warm, heart-pounding smile spread across the young doctor's face. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. The man he had been crushing on for over 6 years finally admitted his feelings for him.

J.D. could have been strangled with jumper cables by the Janitor, and he would still feel the intense happiness flowing through him. The two men gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you too."

Dr. Cox's arms led J.D. back into his strong, loving embrace, as the older doctor kissed J.D.'s soft lips. J.D.'s mind was quickly becoming fuzzy, he couldn't process what was happening.

It was actually as if he were dreaming in his made up fantasy land. He never imagined his mentor would do something so emotional, especially to him. J.D. felt the older doctor's lips pressed firmly against his own.

The taste of his lips were almost enough to drive J.D. over the edge. They tasted like J.D. had always imagined them to taste. The faint essence of creamy coffee with a mild hint of scotch was J.D.'s new favorite delight.

J.D.'s hands quickly made their way to the small of Perry's well muscled back. His hands become instantly glued, not wanting to be budged. Perry's tongue pushed against his mentee's lips roughly, begging to get inside the warm cavern.

Blushing, the younger doctor eagerly parted his lips allowing the rabid tongue to make a new home inside of his welcoming mouth. Perry's tongue instantly clashed with his mentee's tongue the second it entered.

The older doctor began to softly suck on J.D.'s wet tongue. The younger doctor tried to stuff Perry's mouth with his own tongue but to his slight surprise, his mentor was completely controlling and dominating the situation.

A low moan escaped J.D.'s wet lips, as Perry continued to suck his tongue with increasing force. Before J.D. could utter a single muffled word, he found himself being lifted up onto the cafeteria table.

J.D.'s friends found themselves not being able to look away. Their gaze was stuck to the scene unfolding in front of their very eyes. Taken by surprise, J.D. flailed his arms in the air as he found himself being sat upon the table.

Dr. Cox had a tight grip around his slender body, as he scooted his lover across the table. Two cups of semi-warm coffee were flung sideways, landing on the floor below. The contents of the cups splashed across the ground, leaving a messy brown puddle of liquid.

Perry lifted up his young lover, as he held him up against his buffed out body. The older doctor could feel J.D.'s rock hard cock throbbing against his chiseled abs. A small smirk spread across Perry's face, as he felt J.D.'s member begging to be released from its cotton bound prison.

Perry's strong arms grabbed his young lover tightly, as he roughly turned and lay J.D. down on the bench they were sitting on. J.D. felt his mentor's hands slide all over his doughy body. A very slight moan escaped J.D.'s lips, as he felt his mentor's hands move further down.

He could feel the warmth of his new lover pressing down on him. Perry's strong dominance made J.D.'s skin tingle all over. Waves of heat rushed his face, as he felt Perry's warm tongue lick his neck.

A low moan escaped the younger doctor's mouth, as Perry continued to lick further down J.D.'s scrawny neck. A strong, warm hand quickly slid up J.D.'s scrubs shirt, causing the young doctor to suck in a huge mouth full of air.

J.D. moved his body to try and match that of his mentor's. Perry's hips were digging an uncomfortable hole into his abs. Squirming, J.D.'s slid his hard-on directly under the meaty man flesh that was Dr. Cox's.

Grunting, Perry thrust his body forward crashing into his new lover. Sweat began to quickly drip down both men's faces. It was like a red hot steamy sauna inside the hospital cafeteria that eventful day. Thrusting erupted from both men, as they began getting closer to climaxing.

The Janitor's head began to slowly rise from behind the wooden bench the doctors were humping on. Startled by Janitor's head popping up out of nowhere, Dr. Cox immediately halted his thrusting body.

Glancing up, J.D. discovered why Perry stopped the exhilarating motion. Hoisting J.D. up into a sitting position, Dr. Cox came face to face with the notorious Janitor. The giant man's eyes averted downward, scanning over the freshly spilled coffee mess.

"Look at that mess! I wonder whose going to clean that up?"

The cafeteria doors burst open, revealing a highly confident Turk strolling inside. He only managed to walk a few feet before having a mop shoved into his chest.

The Janitor's voice boomed at him.

"Here, _you_ get to clean it."

Waves of shock flooded over Turk as he scoffed, shoving the mop right back at his new enemy.

"I'm not cleaning that shit up!"

Glancing around, Janitor caught several eyes around him. He stared at J.D, Perry, and Elliot looking hopeful. J.D. shook his head, slightly frowning.

"Sorry, I'm not cleaning it up."

Nearly jumping out of her chair, Elliot rushed over to Turk, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Last one to get tagged has to clean the mess up!"

Elliot rushed out the cafeteria doors, nearly running over several nurses in the process. Turk managed to turn himself completely around, jolting after her.

"Oh hell nah!"

Elliot had gotten farther ahead than Turk thought. Thinking on literally his feet, he sprinted past the fast blond, almost tagging her.

"Frick!"

With all her might, she ran faster attempting to get within a few feet of her foe. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Turk spun around and threw his arms out almost touching her. Shrieking, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she tried to stop herself from running into him.

The blond bombshell damn near tripped over her own two feet as she averted her hands downward, trying to tag Turk's side. Luckily, the bald-headed surgeon did the splits to avoid being forced to clean up spilled coffee.

Cussing under her breath, Elliot ran out of control, hooking her hand around a corner into another direction. Unfortunately for her, Dr. Kelso was lounging in a long, white festive lounge chair. He was reading the morning paper and drinking what appeared to be alcohol out of his 1 dad mug.

Jumping in mid-air wasn't enough for the hyper blond to miss her cranky boss. Her body went flying into the air, after tripping over Kelso's nice new Italian loafers. Elliot's foe, Turk, was peeping his head out from around the previous corner laughing his ass off.

Turk strolled back into the cafeteria with as much confidence shining on his face than the first time. It was about time his friends and wife recognized how awesome he is at tag.

Glancing around the table, it seemed as though his group was right back into the same boring routine as before he left. Somehow, Cox and Carla had continued their insane nursing staff conversation.

J.D. was still sitting next to his new lover, except this time he was actually listening to the discussion. During the conversation, Perry secretly admitted to making his body very well toned just to tease J.D. The young doctor smiled to himself, knowing that he wasn't crazy after all for believing that to begin with.

By default of no one winning the tag competition, the Janitor was left to do his actual job of being a janitor. Cussing under his breath, the Janitor was slopping up the warm, brown coffee mess with a dirty paper towel.

Walking over to the table, Turk joined his beautiful wife. The happiness of the room engulfed J.D. like a wild fire. He was so overjoyed, he hummed a little tune to himself as he watched the Janitor make an even bigger mess.

Perry caught his new lover's gaze, as both men warmly smiled at each other. J.D. found a warm, strong arm around his shoulders. The older doctor pulled him into a hot, steamy kiss. J.D. quickly found himself becoming very hard.

Biting his ear, J.D. let out a tiny moan. Perry's tongue slowly slid around the upper rim of his ear, making light sucking sounds. J.D.'s hand soon found itself on Perry's upper thigh, squeezing tightly.

Carla and Turk couldn't believe what they were seeing unfold right in front of them. Perry glared over at the couple, warning them not to utter a word. The entire cafeteria noise level dropped from booming loud to a deathly whisper.

A few wondering eyes perceived Perry's death message. If anyone in the cafeteria spoke a word of this, it would be the end of their existence. Swiftly, all wondering eyes were put back in their rightful place. Not a single eye happened to be upon Perry and J.D..

Perry's hand quickly slid up J.D.'s slender body. His fingers found their way up his navy blue scrubs shirt, playing tenderly with his pink nipples. A slight moan escaped his mouth, as he hungrily kissed Perry's neck.

Grunting, Perry pinched his nipples tightly showing his true dominate side. A small smirk spread across the older doctor's face, as he continued to caress his little fleshy nubs. Perry's hands pushed up J.D.'s shirt, gaining direct access to his chest.

A wet, hot tongue slid roughly over the young doctor's nipples. Slighting biting, J.D. moaned as he grabbed a handful of Perry's tight curls. Redness rapidly spread over J.D.'s face, as he tugged at the top of Dr. Cox's scrub pants.

Before J.D. had a second to think, he was roughly lifted and shoved onto the dirty, cold cafeteria floor. The younger doctor's breath was taken away the instant he made contact with the floor. Perry noticed his tiny mistake, as he gently kissed J.D.'s cheek apologizing for his rough actions.

Regaining his breath, J.D. caressed Perry's strong muscular back. His fingers dug deeply into his skin, feeling his warmth. Perry's lips came within a few inches from J.D.'s moist mouth. Perry averted his lips to the side of his jaw, slowly dragging his lips across his face.

Frustrated by the teasing, J.D. untied his scrub pants, stuffing his right hand into them. Perry caught a glimpse at what he was doing and shook his head. The older doctor instantly removed his hand away from his hard throbbing cock.

Frowning, J.D. began to untie his new lover's pants as he stared lovingly up at him. Pushing J.D. away gave Perry more access to his own pants. He quickly untied them the rest of the way, slipping them off behind him.

J.D. stared down at Perry's hard, massive cock blushing hard. He'd always imagine what his dick might look like. The funny thing was, J.D. was pretty damn accurate at what it actually looked like.

J.D. felt his scrub pants being ripped off him and tossed aside. He stared into his lover's eyes, noticing the new expression on his face. Perry was on a mission; a mission to get off.

Reaching up on the table above them, Dr. Cox grabbed an opened bottle of water. He flipped open the cap, pouring the water all over his throbbing cock. He drenched his entire hand, making sure he had enough to do what he planned on doing.

One of Perry's hand cupped J.D.'s white ass, as his soaking wet fingers were busy going in and out of his new lover's rectum. J.D. sprawled his legs into the air, propping them against the bottom side of the table, giving Perry enough room to enter him.

With one swift motion, J.D. felt the wide girth of Perry's member slide into him. A loud moan escaped both of the men, as Dr. Cox began slowly thrusting. The younger doctor was thrusting against Perry, allowing them to be in unison.

Loudly grunting, Dr. Cox sped up his pace as he pounded into him roughly. A light yelp escaped J.D.'s moist lips. He'd never been fucked that hard in the ass, this was quite a new sensation for him.

Perry let his dominate side take full control as he was thrusting as hard as his dick and body would allow. Cussing under his breath, J.D. went along for the ride discovering how much it turned him on to feel Perry's overly dominate side.

The table above them their friends were occupying, shook violently. Turk and Carla were afraid the entire table was going to collapse on top of the hot new couple. They kept their mouths shut, pretending nothing was going on under there.

Both men were moaning and grunting as loud as their lungs were able, as they continued to thrust into each other. Somehow, Perry increased his speed to massive bursts of thrusting as he felt himself getting very close to cumming.

J.D. grabbed a handful of Perry's sweat-drenched, curly hair as he felt himself cumming all over his own bare chest. Perry let out a few fast-paced thrusts, as he felt his own white, hot mess erupt inside of J.D.'s rectum.

Dr. Cox slowly pulled his slippery dick out of his new lover, as semen gushed out of his rectum. The white mess spilled out onto the cafeteria floor. J.D. smiled warmly at his sweat-soaked lover. Perry let out a slight smirk, as he watched his own cum slowly spread across the floor.

As J.D. was enjoying Perry's expression, a very familiar forehead slowly popped out from behind a wooden bench a few feet away. The sweaty, red-faced, blushing Janitor stared at the two cum drenched men. His eyes made their way down to the white gooey liquid covering the floor.

He stared back at the two doctors, shaking his head.

"I'm not cleaning that up."


End file.
